Descubriendo Sentimientos
by SkylerKudou
Summary: Aichi ha estado evadiendo a Kai hace algún tiempo, lo que hace que el castaño se decida para declarar sus sentimientos. Eso es, si primero puede atraparlo...


Hola a todos! Estuve revisando historias y me di cuenta de que esta en particular tiene un error GIGANTE. Sin embargo, no me dejaba editar el capítulo anterior, así que voy a publicarlo de nuevo y borrar el anterior. Disculpen las molestias.

"Otro día perdido" pensó Kai mientras caminaba perezosamente hacia su casa. Y es que ya eran varios los días en los que iba por distintas tiendas de cartas buscando algún oponente fuerte. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una buena batalla, y su alma ansiaba poder batallar, sentirse al igual que como lo hacía con Aichi o con Ren.

"Aunque no creo que nunca pueda encontrar a alguien con quien me sienta de esta forma como con Aichi" suspiró mentalmente. Kai era lento para los temas concernientes a sus sentimientos, pero tampoco era estúpido; hacia mucho tiempo que había notado la forma tan especial con que miraba al peli azul, como sus ojos lo buscaban cada vez que entraba en Card Capital, o como se la pasaba comparando a todos sus oponentes con él. No solo eso, sino que había perdido la cuenta ya de las veces en que, al perderse en sus pensamientos, terminaba pensando en Aichi. En su linda sonrisa cuando luchaban, en como sus ojos brillaban con inocencia y cariño, como al mirar a su avatar, Blaster Blade, parecía brillar con respeto y admiración...

La verdad sea dicha, no tenía ni idea de cuándo fue exactamente que comenzó a notar estas cosas; cada pequeño gesto que el joven hacía, cada uno de sus actos y a estar pendiente todo el tiempo. Era innatural la forma en que Aichi aparecía siempre en sus pensamientos, y definitivamente sería mirado de forma rara si le contara que nunca se perdía uno solo de sus movimientos. Muchas veces, más de las que fuera a admitir, se encontraba a sí mismo fuera de la Academia Miyaji, esperando a que saliera charlando y divirtiéndose con sus compañeros, riendo de alguna broma o simplemente conversando. Cuando notó que estaba conviriténdose en un acosador, por un segundo incluso pensó en que no estaría mal, no si se trataba de Aichi; luego Miwa tuvo que evitar que siguiera golpeándose contra la pared por incluso llegar a pensar en ello. Es por eso que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas dejar de pensar en el joven de pelo azul que tenía su mundo dado vuelta. Había comenzado a frecuentar alguna que otra tienda para distanciarse un poco, dejar que sus sentimientos se enfríen y no fuera a cometer alguna locura; aunque el tiro le salió por la culata: ahora pensaba en Aichi más que antes.

Suspirando nuevamente, decidió apurar el paso; era tarde y deseaba acostarse rápidamente, al día siguiente dormiría hasta tarde ya que era fin de semana, y a la tarde pasaría por Card Capital. Si seguía evadiendo a Aichi terminaría por enloquecer.

Volviendo a la realidad, fue cuando Kai escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la calle a su derecha. Intentó asomarse un poco, pero debido a lo oscuro que estaba no pudo ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo esto no le extrañó. Después de todo, era tarde en la noche y ladrones hay en todos lados, además no era como si fuera la primera vez que presenciaba un robo o era conciente de uno, sabía que tenía que alejarse y avisar a la policía.

Lo sabía, y sin embargo, algo le molestaba. Algo en la voz de una de esas personas le daba un mal presentimiento...

Antes de saber qué estaba haciendo, se adentró a la oscura calle, sin pensar siquiera en qué iba a hacer.

Avanzó unos dos metros antes de detenerse abruptamente por lo que veía. Frente a él, tres hombres mayores, en sus cincuenta o cuarenta, rodeaban a un joven de pelo azul, intentando convencerlo de que los siguiera.

-Vamos, nos divertiremos por ahí, e incluso podrías conseguir algun dinerillo niño -dijo uno acercando su mano peligrosamente a las partes íntimas del joven.

-¡N-no! ¡No me toque! -gritaba Aichi mientras intentaba sacarselo de encima a él y a sus amigos.

-¡Me estoy cansando mocoso! -gritó otro mientras intentaba golpearlo. Aterrado, Aichi cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, esperando por un golpe que nunca llego. Lentamente, abrió los ojos con miedo, para encontrarse a un muy enojado Kai deteniendo el puño frente a su cara.

-¿Qué es lo que creen que están haciendo? -preguntó Kai en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

-¡¿K-Kai-kun?! -exclamó Aichi enormemente sorprendido. Antes de que incluso supiera lo que pasaba, el peli marrón ya les estaba dando la paliza de su vida a los tres hombres que corrieron gritando a la menor oportunidad que tuvieron.

-Kai-kun... -dijo Aichi despacio, viendo como los hombros de su amigo subían y bajaban rápidamente y sus manos se abrían y cerraban intentando calmarse. Con el sonido de su nombre, Kai giró para encontrarse con un peli azul que temblaba levemente contra la pared. Se acercó lentamente y, poniendo una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de Aichi, lo apresó contra la pared, quien se sacudió sorprendido.

-Aichi -dijo despacio, en un tono bajo, conteniendo su furia a duras penas -¿Puedes decirme qué haces tan tarde en una calle oscura?

-K-Kai-kun... -repitió Aichi mientras se encogía ante la fiera mirada que el otro le dirigía. Sabía que no era a él a quien el dirigía toda su furia, pero no pudo evitar encogerse ante ella. Al notar su incomodidad, Kai se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Asustándolo no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta. Respiró profundo varias veces en un intento por calmarse, pero cada vez que lo lograba, la imagen de Aichi siendo rodeado por esos depravados inundaba su mente y lo enfurecía. Si el no hubiera llegado a tiempo... Peor, si hubiera continuado su camino, ahora mismo Aichi...

-¿Y bien? -repitió cada vez más enojado.

-L-Lo siento Kai-kun. Tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en la escuela, y cuando volvía para casa me quedé pensando en que... - El rostro de Aichi se volvió rojo como un tomate y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, incapaces de salir. Kai olvidó su furia por un momento para dirigirle una mirada interrogante, confundido ante su actitud.

-¿Aichi?

-¡N-No puedo decirlo! -exclamó el otro aún más ruborizado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Simplemente... no.

-Aichi... - El peli marrón estaba realmente confundido. ¿Pensando en algo se dirigió hacia allí? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿En qué estaba pensando que caminó tan distraído como para terminar tan lejos de su casa? ¿Incluso para no notar como era seguido y rodeado? De pronto, Kai se sintió celoso. No tenía ningún sentido, y definitivamente no lo admitiría ante nadie, pero el saber que el más chico pensaba en algo, o en alguien, al punto de hacer que su alrededor desapareciera y olvidara donde se encontrara le hacía desear raptar al joven, llevarselo lejos y evitar que piense en algo más que en él.

Sin poder evitarlo, el pensamiento de monopolizarlo lo invadió y, lentamente, como si fuera un depredador acechando a su presa, se acercó a su rostro, el cual parecía haber olvidado cual era su color natural ya que seguía subiendo de tono ante las acciones de Kai.

A pocos centímetros del rostro de Aichi, el mayor de los dos se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando. Era una locura que sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes, sentía que su corazón terminaría explotando por la forma en que latía como si nunca fuera a detenerse. Se tomó unos momentos para apreciar el rostro de Aichi, sus ojos azules que lo miraban confusos, sus mejillas rojas con el rubor que se extendía hasta sus pequeñas orejas, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, como si lo estuvieran incitando a besarlo, sus manos puestas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sujetándose contra la pared ya que parecía que sus piernas ya no eran capaces de sostener su esbelto cuerpo por sí mismo.

"Estoy perdido" pensó Kai antes de acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y unir sus labios. Sólo quería probarlos, y eso es lo que se había prometido. Los rozaría y ya. No haría nada más. Sin embargo, luego de haberlo hecho, todo quedó olvidado. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, sentía que estaba probando alguna clase de dulce prohibido, que no dejaría que nadie más probara. Lentamente, se separó de esos labios que, estaba seguro, serían su perdición, y se quedó mirando el rostro de Aichi, quien seguía mirandolo ruborizado y con sorpresa.

-Kai-kun... -susurró el peli azul, sin saber qué más decir. Sin embargo, Kai no había tenido suficiente. Ahora que por fin había probado esos labios, esos dulces y deliciosos labios, no iba a dejarlos ir tan fácilmente.

-Si lo odias, puedes golpearme Aichi. De otra forma, creo que podría violarte aquí y ahora -le susurró Kai con la voz algo ronca. Los ojos del más chico se abrieron ante sus palabras, y se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué decir. "Obviamente lo asusté. Supongo que será lo mejor para él, si no despabila terminaré haciendo que me odie; a menos que me aleje creo que en verdad podría violarlo" pensaba el de ojos verdes, sin quitar su vista de los azules.

Fue porque no había quitado su vista de él que pudo ver cuando su rostro cambio, una pequeña sonrisa instalandose en su rostro y un nuevo brillo apareciendo en su mirada. Antes de poder llegar siquiera a interpretar estos signos, Aichi juntó nuevamente sus labios en un roce (un verdadero roce), sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si es con Kai-kun no me importaría...

En ese mismo instante, Kai mandó de viaje a su cordura.

Tomando la mano de Aichi con algo de brusquedad, Kai prácticamente corrió las pocas cuadras que lo separaban de su casa, sin soltarlo en ningún momento. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban subiendo por el asensor hacia su departamento.

-Aichi, mejor llama a tu casa y diles que te quedaras conmigo hoy -dijo el mayor de los dos en un momento de sensatez. Viendo la mirada cargada de lujuria que su amigo le dirigía, el peli azul asintió con ese hermoso sonrojo que no parecía querer dejar sus mejillas y optó mejor por mandarle a su madre un mensaje. No creía que su voz en ese momento le fuera a salir muy estable que digamos.

Por suerte para el, logró mandarlo antes de entrar a la casa de Kai, ya que no había dado ni un paso adentro que sus labios fueron nuevamente tomados con algo de brusquedad. Aichi apenas y logró tomar fuertemente la camisa de Kai ante la pasión que el beso le transmitía. En un intento por pedirle a Kai que fuera más lento, el peli marrón aprovechó para meter su lengua y comenzar un baile con la de Aichi, quien a duras penas y lograba seguirle el ritmo; si no hubiera sido por la necesidad de respirar que ambos tenían, podrían haberse estado besando toda la noche.

Al separarse, ambos respiraban fuertemente intentando obtener la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible, sin despegar la vista del otro en ningún momento. Parecían hechizados ante su propio reflejo en los ojos del contrario, no queriendo que ese momento terminara nunca.

-Aichi... -susurró Kai con voz ronca, acercándose nuevamente a la cara del oji azul, esta vez deteniéndose justo frente a sus labios. Ante la vista del menor, las mejillas ruborizadas, sus manos fuertemente agarradas a su camisa y sus ojos oscurecidos con deseo, Kai sonrió. Suavemente sopló los labios del joven, quien pareció despertar de un largo sueño para mirarlo desconcertado. -¿Quieres que siga? -le sonrió el mayor, encantado al ver su cara avergonzada, para luego inflar las mejillas moleso al entender el significado tras las palabras de Kai.

-¡Kai-kun! -exclamó con molestia Aichi. Sin embargo, sus brazos se cruzaron detrás del cuello de Kai y, en un solo movimiento, fue el menor quien comenzó con la nueva ronda de besos. Al principio, estaba algo confundido e impresionado para devolverle el beso, pero rápidamente se recuperó de la sorpresa y le correspondió sin perder tiempo, presionandos sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para acercar aún más sus cuerpos.

Y de repente, eso no fue suficiente. Estaban uno al lado del otro, pero se sentía lejano. Quería estar aún más cerca de Aichi, ser el único para él, del mismo modo en que lo era para el desde aquel día en que le enseñó las reglas de Vanguard, desde que poco a poco el joven peli azul en frente suyo fue haciendose un lugar en su corazón, rompiendo poco a poco las barreras que había formado durante toda su vida.

Se separó bruscamente, y ante la mirada sorprendida y molesta de Aichi, dijo:

-Ven a mi habitación.

Era una afirmación. No se lo estaba preguntando. Sin embargo debía decírselo, si el otro sentía ques estaba yendo demasiado rápido, si no le gustaba estar _así_ con él, era su momento para negarse, para aclararle sus límites. Quería que fuera suyo, pero nunca se perdonaría si, por la impaciencia, llegaba a lastimarlo. Antes muerto.

Toda clase de sentimientos pasaron por los ojos de Aichi en ese instante. Miedo, preocupación, determinación, amor. Con esa cálida mirada que transmitía todo lo que sentía por Kai, Aichi asintió, una gran sonrisa instalándose en su rostro.

Después de haber visto al menor durante tanto tiempo, Kai había llegado a identificar todas sus expresiones y sonrisas. Sabía que, aunque se parecieran, ninguna era igual a la otra. Cuando saludaba a sus amigos estaba llena de felicidad, cuando batallaban esta era de diversión y determinación. Incluso tenía una sonrisa diferente para cada persona: para Kamui una llena de respeto y admiración, así como con hermandad. Para Misaki, una sonrisa suave y amable. Para Emi, llena de amor y orgullo. Sin embargo, aquella que le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento era diferente a todas. Era la primera vez que la veía, y estaba decidido a ser el único. Esa sonrisa llena de amor, un amor diferente al que le dirigía a sus compañeros o a su familia, que hacía resplandecer todo su rostro a la vez que sus ojos parecían brillar con sentimiento.

Definitivamente estaba perdido. Completa y peridamente enamorado de Sendou Aichi.

Sin perder más tiempo, le sonrió (hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma) y lo guió hacia su cama, donde lo depositó con cuidado.

Antes de comenzar a besarlo nuevamente, lo miró directo a los ojos y, susurrando esas palabras que sólo iban dirigidas a él, sólo a él y a nadie más, dijo:

-Te amo, Aichi.

-Yo también te amo, Kai-kun -le respondió el peli azul antes de que se dejaran llevar por la pasión y el amor que se tenían desde hacia ya demasado tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Kai se levantó al sentir los rayos del sol en sus ojos. Parpadeó, confundido al principio ante la vista que tenía frente a el: Aichi estaba durmiendo plácidamnte con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus brazos fuertemente aferrados a su espalda y usando su brazo como almohada. Le sorprendió el que hubieran podido dormir en sa posición tan incómoda, pero la sonrisa pacífica que el otro tenía hablaba por él.

Sin cambiar la posición, comenzó a besarle la cara: la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, para finalmente llegar a sus labios. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el peli azul se revolviera a su lado y despertara.

-Lo siento, te desperte -dijo Kai sin una pizca de remordimiento en su voz o sus ojos. Poniéndose rápidamente sobre el muchacho, se inclinó para hacer nuevamente suyo esos labios, pero súbitamente recordó algo:

-Por cierto Aichi... ¿Qué es lo que pensabas como para terminar en un camino desconocido y tan tarde a la noche?

En cualquier otra ocasión, las transformaciones del rostro de Aichi (sorpresa, confusión y por último pánico) le hubieran causado ternura, pero en ese instante, le molestaron enormemente.

-Aichi... -le advirtió en un tono bajo. Nuevamente el rostro del joven cambió, ahora con verguenza, mientras sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de un rojo más profundo. ¿Es que era normal que alguien se sonrojara tanto y en tan poco tiempo? Kai no lo sabía, pero sin duda a Aichi le quedaba bien.

-A-Ayer yo... C-Cuando s-salía de Card Capital e-estaba pensando en-en que hacía rato que K-Kai-kun no pasaba por la tienda, y sólo... -Sorpresivamente, no fue el de ojos azules quien no pudo seguir, sino que el peli marrón le tapó fuertemente la boca con su mano mientras un ligero sonrojo podía verse en sus mejillas.

Ante la vista del mayor ruborizado, Aichi no pudo evitar pensar en que, si hubiera sabido que podría verlo avergonzado por primera vez, se lo habría dicho ayer. Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su ahora novio, Kai se acercó a su oído y dijo:

-No me culpes si después no puedes pararte.


End file.
